


locker room

by floatingsumaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsumaru/pseuds/floatingsumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And right when we'd finally started getting into it."</p><p>How quick can a quickie actually be. Suga is there too. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	locker room

“Hey Karasuno, you like really this, huh,” Terushima breathes into Daichi’s ear, the curve of his smile tickling. The lockers are cold, metal numbing the palms of Daichi’s hands where they’re pressed flat there, fingers straining and clutching uselessly. There’s the muffled sound of sneakers squeaking across the shine of wood floors, somewhere in the distance, somewhere maybe a little too close still, and Daichi thinks  _It doesn’t matter,_ as Terushima grunts softly in his ear, hands braced almost painfully against Daichi’s upper arms as he rubs the hard outline of his cock up against Daichi’s ass.

 

The sounds seem to be getting closer, louder--

 

 _It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter,_  Daichi thinks, the heavy weight of Tersuhima draped across his back, the closeness of him almost suffocating. “Hey Karasuno,” Terushima breathes, fingers slipping out of Daichi’s ass and dripping lube down his thick thighs, spread and hips arched; ready. “I’m gonna fuck you now.” _It doesn’t matter_ , Daichi thinks, the little that he can think at all now, forehead pressed almost desperately into the locker as if that would cool him down even a little as he suddenly feels cold metal against his ear too, a single cold metal point and then a tongue wet and slow against the sensitive skin behind his ear. Terushima slowly licks along the curve of his ear, messy and wet, and a strand of spit drips into the hollow at Daichi’s throat, and Terushima licks at that too, tongue piercing gliding light over the skin.

 

Daichi shivers a little, and then shivers again as Terushima’s cock slowly spreads him wide. “ _Fuck_ _,_ ” Daichi lets slip, or something that sounds maybe like it, and the word would burn his throat if it wasn’t for the low, drawn out groan that threatens to choke him instead.

 

“I think you liked _that_ ,” Terushima laughs, breath coming in quick pants as his fingers tighten their grip on Daichi’s hips, fucking him slow, like they have all the time in the world, like there isn’t a match finishing up right outside the locker room doors. It’s like being underwater; everything is the heavy pressure of Terushima’s cock moving inside him, the slick of his sweat pooling in the dip of his hips and Daichi’s pulse is loud in his ear, thrumming erratically as his hips stutter, back pressing against Terushima, _more_ _._

 

There’s the long slide of rubber sneakers against floor, and then the slam of metal doors, and Daichi’s vision goes hazy as Terushima bites down on his ear, cold metal piercing and sharp teeth pulling heat and tension so tight and sweet across his skin he almost blacks out, and it’s almost enough to let him ignore the yelp of surprise as Suga bursts into the locker room.

 

“ _Fuck_ _,_ ” Daichi groans, as he meets Suga’s wide eyed gaze, and comes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I post this on Suga's birthday. I'm even more sorry now.


End file.
